


drown me in your praise

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Top Padmé Amidala, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Padmé felt stupid looking back on it now. How did she not know her husband had a praise kink?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	drown me in your praise

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoy and if you don’t ig that sucks. Happy Valentine’s Day!!

Padmé isn’t an idiot. Of course she isn’t, she’s Naboo’s Senator and a good one at that, but she does feel a little stupid when she looked back at all those times Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut when she murmured, “good boy,” to him as he ate her out. She feels stupid when she thought back to all those times she had murmured praises to him, his breath would hitch and his thrusts would get a bit more frantic, or when she’d take control just for a little bit and a soft moan would leave him. She just feels so  _ stupid.  _ The time she next tried out what she had discovered  _ (but how did she not realize her husband had a praise kink? After about two years of marriage)  _ she decided to test it out, just to be sure. 

She laid on the bed, fully nude and Anakin was about to take off his pants when she called out, “Ani, can you come here?” He paused at where he was about to take off his pants but obeyed her, he moved so he sat in between her legs. 

He had a pleasant little flush settled over his cheeks and it went all the way down to his chest, “Yes, Padmé?”

“Will you take off your glove for me?” Padmé asked. Anakin faltered in his movements - he never liked taking off his glove. He always refused vehemently and repeated that it was ugly, disgusting. 

“I-I..”

“I just want to see it, sweetheart.” Anakin’s pupils dilated at the nickname, “Please? Can you be a good boy for me?”

“I-I.. yes..” Anakin stuttered out, the flush over his cheeks had darkened significantly. He fumbled for the latches on the glove, and he took it off in one clean go as if he was ripping a bandage off. 

She sat up and took the mechanical hand in her hand, marveling at the smoothness of it and the gold plated fingertips, he really had done a good job. “You’re so smart, Ani.” She murmured softly, “So smart and kind and beautiful.”

Anakin looked away, as if embarrassed, but she could see the growing bulge in his pants. She dragged him forward by the wrist, their legs bumping together and she cupped his cheeks, “You are such a good boy, Anakin. Do you know that?” Anakin tried to look away but she forced him to look at her, “Do you?” Anakin nodded, she couldn’t tell if he was flushing from arousal or embarrassment. “I need you to need your words, baby.”

“Y-Yes..” Anakin stuttered out slightly. 

One of Padmé’s eyebrows rose, “Can you say it out loud? That you’re my good boy?”

She could see the way his Adam’s apple bobbed slightly as he said, “I-I’m  _ your  _ good boy. All yours.”

Padmé smiled at him, pleased she liked the way he said it. She liked his embarrassed flush and the hardness of his cock. She enjoyed the thought of Anakin being hers because he was. Her husband, her Jedi, her General, her  _ very  _ good boy. “Yes you are. Now can you be a good boy and eat me out?”

Anakin nodded, blonde curls getting in his face as he did so but he slid down, licking a strike hesitantly against her folds. She laced her fingers through Anakin’s hair pulling lightly. He flicked his tongue just over her clit, making her moan and yank on his hair. It elicited a moan in Anakin, and he lapped against her cunt. It was already so soon but she could feel herself teetering against the edge, Anakin always did know how to push all her buttons or maybe it was the fact of this new revelation. The fact that Anakin didn’t always want to be control all the time from the way he seemed all too eager to give up control. 

The words spill from her mouth, “Such a good boy, sweetheart. You’re so perfect, Ani. You should see yourself, moaning against me turned on by my pleasure. You’re probably hard and leaking against yourself, aren’t you?” Anakin moaned against her as he continued to pleasure her. He was probably blushing red madly against her, as he ate her out. He sucked against her clit, making her throw her head back in pleasure, “I need you to make me come, right  _ now.”  _ Anakin hurried in his efforts, lapping against her cunt and sucking at her clit and in no time she was coming in his mouth. He licked off the slick on her thighs sucking a few bruises on her thighs as well and when he lifted his head, his chin and mouth was wet from herself and her arousal. 

Anakin’s hard-on was obvious in his pants, and she tutted, “Take them off for me, Ani.” Anakin fumbled for his waistband, taking them off and throwing them somewhere in the room. She chuckled a bit at his eagerness and pulled him closer to her by his narrow hips. The contrast between Anakin’s broad shoulders and his narrow hips always got her wet. He was hard and precum was at the tip of his cock. She smeared it off with her thumb and pressed it against his bottom lip. He took her thumb in his mouth and swiped his tongue over her finger. While he was sucking on her thumb she began to jerk him off, he was soon coming in no time into her hand. She took her thumb out of his mouth and he looked dazed. “So good for me, Ani.” She said softly, and he fumbled for her come covered hand and cleaned her hand off with broad strokes of his tongue, when he was done he had a happy flush all over his face. She cleaned him off - he seemed too dazed to move - and she got changed into one of her nightgowns when she came back to the room Anakin had put on some fresh underwear and slept. She grinned at him as she scooted behind him, resting her face in between his golden shoulder blades. 

—

It was months later when she got the idea. In between those months she had enthusiastically praised Anakin, sometimes even embarrassing him too which also seemed to get him hard. Anakin was sitting on her couch with a datapad in his hands as he worked on something. 

Padmé sat on a loveseat right across from him, her legs tucked under mounds of Senatorial skirts. It was out of nowhere when she asked, “Do you want me to fuck you?” Anakin had told her before they had gotten together that as a Padawan he’d sneak into the lower levels of Coruscant for a drink and a fuck. He had told her this after a few drinks, he couldn’t hold his liquor that well, that he’d suck men off in allies and let them fuck him as well. He told her of having to sneak back into his quarters when the sun was rising on Coruscant, trying not to wake up Obi-Wan in the process. 

Anakin blinked inderously at the datapad for a few moments, as he processed what Padmé just said. When he lifted his head to meet her eyes he was blushing, it was cute - Anakin blushing was always cute. Anakin opened his mouth to respond but just closed it again and finally when he responded he said in a small, slightly squeaky voice, “Sure.” He turned his attention back to the datapad with him red all the way down to his neck. 

After that Anakin had gotten shipped off for another campaign, they commed in secret but she didn’t tell him that she had ordered a strap on just yet. She wanted it to be a surprise - for when he came back. Long campaigns were hard for both of them. She knew the war was slowly tiring out Anakin, draining him and all the other Jedi. She knew Anakin was good at what he did, he was the Hero with No Fear after all but she knew he was tired, him and all the other Jedi just wanted this war to be over. She tried to push for bills to help the war efforts and the clones - Anakin helped her with the rights for clones bill that she was working on. She found it a little funny how in the Senate they argued about what bills to pass, what to do while the Jedi were risking their lives. They continually bashed the Jedi but forgot the fact that they were risking their lives for them, everyday. 

(It also made her slightly mad not that she’d ever show it that the Senate seemed to blame the Jedi more and more when Jedi were dying everyday. She knew how hard it was for the Jedi, they were peacekeepers after all. They weren’t meant to be Generals and soldiers. It made her sad that Ahsoka had only ever been a soldier since she first started as a Padawan. She saw how the Senate seemed to grow more and more corrupt everyday, but she couldn’t figure out who was at the center of it.)

When Anakin finally got some off time it was months later, he had commed her early in the day to tell her he’d be on Coruscant in a couple of hours. When he came to her apartment she sat on the couch, with a wine glass in her hand. It was more for show than anything. 

“Hey, angel.” He greeted casually, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her cheek. 

“Hey,” She greeted back, still clad in one of her Senatorial gowns. “I want you to strip naked and be on the bed waiting for me when I get there.”

She turned around, her front pressed up against the cushions of the couch so she could watch him. His eyes watched hers blinking, and he stood there for a few moments. “Well, get going.” Padmé said coyly with a bit of bite to her tone and that snapped Anakin into action, he walked quickly, long strides into her bedroom and he shut the door behind him. She lifted the glass to her mouth and took a small gulp and stood up. She got undressed from her gown so Anakin didn’t have to fumble and look for the buttons of her gown. She grinned as she thought of what Anakin’s flushed face would look like. 

—

Excitement boiled in Anakin’s stomach as he thought of what Padmé had in store for him. He could feel her excitement as well in the force and her arousal. His cock had been hard since he stripped of his tabards and obi. He thought of touching his hard-on but decided against it the thought of displeasing Padmé made his stomach screw up unpleasantly. 

Anakin closed his eyes and his heart thumped. He didn’t even notice the footsteps and he opened his eyes when a warm, petite hand cupped his cheek. When his eyes opened he was met by Padmé’s alluring brown eyes. Her hair had been undone and her curly brown hair tumbled over one of her shoulders. Her beauty amazed him everyday. He didn’t know why she was with him half the time. He had done bad, terrible things. The Tusken Raiders still haunted him, their moans of pain as he cut them down, but he was too blinded by rage and grief and this overwhelming pain to even remember their faces. The men that he had lost in battles and campaigns it was all his fault. He had led those men astray. Padmé was a Queen, a Senator, she was born on Naboo in upper class, and yet she fell in love with a slave boy.

She fell in love with Anakin despite it all and she loved him and God he was so in love with her, it hurt. No one had ever loved him as much as she did. He loved her so much he would burn for her. It took him an embarrassing amount of time to see the royal purple harness with a dildo attached. Padmé grinned at the flush that spread across his face. “Are you mine, Anakin?” Padmé murmured softly, tracing Anakin’s high cheekbone. 

“Yes.” Anakin said just as softly, he felt all soft and floaty like this. “Yours.”

Padmé bummed, hand drifting to Anakin’s bottom lip. Her thumb skimmed over the seam of his lips, marveling at her husband’s beauty, “You are so beautiful, you know that?”

Anakin tried to dip his head in embarrassment,  _ Padmé  _ was beautiful. He wasn’t. He knew he was attractive but he wasn’t beautiful. Padmé was ethereal, like those angels on Iego he had compared her to all those years ago. Padmé’s hands tilted up his chin to meet her eyes, “I love you so much, Ani. I love you and your lips,” Her hand went to his lips at that, “and your high cheekbones, your shoulders, all your scars,” Her hand went to trace the scar that just barely missed his eye, “Your nipples.” At that she gave his nipples a little tweak making him make a small embarrassing mewling noise, “I love your hips and your thighs.” Her petite hands went to caress his muscular thighs, his scars contrasted sharply against his golden skin, “I love your pretty cock.” Her hand stroked his cock slowly, precum leaked at the tip, and she smeared it against her thumb. “But most importantly I love how you care.” One of her hands went to his cheek and the other hand pressed against his neck, stroking over his pulse point. “I love how you care about everyone under your command, all the clones every single one and I love how you love them. I know every single one of their deaths hurt you. I see how you care and love about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and Rex. I love you so much, Anakin Skywalker.” His heart thrummed like a hummingbird’s would. 

He knew he was flushing all the way from his face and ears down to his chest. Padmé grinned at him crookedly and dipped her head to suck at one of his nipples, her tongue swirling in a spiral. Anakin threw his head back and it hit one of the pillows with a soft thumping noise. He squirmed and grinded against Padmé’s thigh. Padmé’s lips left his chest and she gave him another grin, “Would you suck me off, Ani darling? Get on your knees for me?”

Anakin let out an embarrassed whimper and nodded, sliding off the bed onto his knees. The dildo attached to the harness was thick and long and it made him red. He let out a loud shuddery breath sucking spit into his cheeks, and licked the broad stripe up the side of her cock. Padmé tangled her hand in his golden curls, moaning, “You’re so good for me, sweetheart. You look so pretty with my cock in my mouth. My good boy.” The last part was murmured softly. He made the dildo wet with his spit, and took the head of it in his mouth, suckling. He took the dildo in his throat slowly, he was about three quarters the way up when he started to gag. Padmé yanked his curls making him moan against the cock in his mouth. “May I fuck your throat, Ani?” Anakin nodded slowly and Padmé thrusted slowly into his mouth making him gag lightly before she started to thrust deep in his throat. He felt slightly embarrassed from how close he was to orgasm just from a few touches to his cock and words from Padmé’s lips. Padmé took Anakin off of her cock and he sucked in air. He closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them Padmé was slicking up her fingers with lube. 

Her fingers reached around him and traced his rim, she had known he’d done this before with men but she was still careful with him. He focused on his breathing as one of her fingers slowly entered him. “You’re stunning,” Padmé said, as she added another finger and slowly started to finger him open. Her fingers were petite so she added a third finger in no time. Her fingers brushed against his prostate and an embarrassingly loud moan left him, making his back arch and he came all over his stomach. Padmé placed a feathery kiss over a scar on his shoulder blade. She continued to finger him and Anakin’s cock twitched. She leaned over Anakin, leaning into Anakin’s back as she kissed Anakin’s neck. She sucked bruises onto the slope of his neck. He didn’t have the ability to chastise her for kissing where Jedi tunics wouldn’t cover. The strap-on pressed against Anakin’s small of his back and he threw his neck back against her shoulder with a moan. 

Soon enough she took her fingers out of him when she deemed him open enough. “Get on your elbows and knees, Ani.” She murmured against his neck, and reached over for the lube and slathered up her cock more. He listened to her commands obeying her immediately. The blunt head of the dildo nudged his opening before pressing in softly. Anakin’s body stilled as she slowly entered him, both her hands on his hips. She stopped when she was fully in him, the base of the dildo was flush to his rim. She slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in and she set a pace. “You’re some hot shot GAR General but when you’re with me you’re all sweet for me.” She rammed her cock in Anakin which made his thighs shake slightly. “You’re so sensitive, Ani.” Her hand twisted around him to stroke his cock. 

“W-Want to see you,” Anakin murmured under the sound of their skin hitting each other. Padmé obliged him and turned him over on his back pulling out before ramming back in him.

The slick sound of Padmé’s thrusts filled their air, “Are you going to come for me, sweetheart? Going to be a good boy? You’re my good boy, Ani.  _ Mine.”  _ Padmé had always loved the thought of Anakin marked up by her. Anakin was attractive and she wanted everyone to know that Anakin was hers. Her husband was a Jedi, a popular Jedi, the Hero with No Fear, him and Obi-Wan were all over the holonet. There was just this need in her to want everyone to know that this powerful, successful Jedi, she had him begging and wanting. She had seen the way people looked at Anakin, like they’d like to have him in their bed. 

Anakin closed his eyes, his face had been flushed this whole time, “Y-Yes. Your good boy.” 

Padmé grinned at him, his cock felt heavy and aching between his thighs and it was in no time he was coming. He came on his thighs and on Padmé’s stomach. She pulled out and Anakin looked dazed from under her. “Clean me off.” Padmé ordered, and Anakin got up his blue eyes slightly hazy. He licked the come off of Padmé’s stomach with lazy strokes of his tongue. 

She undid the harness and she felt squirmy from the fact that she hadn’t orgasmed. She knew it wouldn’t take long now. Anakin seemed slightly disconnected, floaty. She leaned up ans cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch with a dopey smile on his face. “Can you eat me out, darling? Do you think you have it in you?” If Anakin wasn’t up to it she’d bring herself to orgasm on her own. 

Anakin nodded a bit sluggish and then he ducked his head and lapped at her cunt, burying his face in her folds. She yanked Anakin’s curls with a moan, and she was soon coming. Anakin pulled back and licked her come off his lips before flopping on the bed lazily. She grinned at his antics as he stretched like a lazy cat. She went to her bathroom attached and got a washcloth to wipe both of them off. She put on one of her nightgowns and helped Anakin into some underwear. Anakin was half asleep when she helped them into him. Anakin laid on his side when she came back, putting the washcloth in the dirty bin. She slid in next to Anakin and slung an arm across Anakin’s narrow hips. She fell asleep with her husband in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed that!! Anakin is a bottom and I will die on that hill.


End file.
